1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispersant, and particularly to a compositive dispersant including inorganic clay and an organic surfactant. The dispersant can be applied to dispersing nano-scaled powders or particles by decreasing viscosity of the powders in organic solvents. The powders or particles include white TiO2 pigments, color filters, red/green/blue/yellow color pigments of liquid crystal displays and phosphor powders of light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Related Prior Arts
In industries, it's an important technology to uniformly disperse powders or particles, for example, pigments, carbon tubes, metals, etc., in solvents. Therefore, stable dispersants are required.
Layered or sheet-like inorganic clay, for example, nano silicate platelets (NSP), has high aspect-ratios (100×100×1 nm on an average), high specific surface areas (700˜800 m2/g) and high charge densities (18,000 ions/platelet), and therefore could be used to prevent coagulation. However, inorganic clay is generally hydrophilic and applications thereof are limited.
To solve this problem, the present invention provides an organic/inorganic compositive dispersant.